


new york city in the night time

by spjderloki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Tony Is Not Having It, Anxiety, Basically, Because of Reasons, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, also carol is here because why not, but when it does, infinity war didn't happen, it's gonna be just fine, someone hurts peter, which means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spjderloki/pseuds/spjderloki
Summary: peter gets badly hurt during a late patrol and his very instinctive suit takes him to a secure location — the arms of our favorite superdad: tony stark.





	new york city in the night time

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> \- panic attacks  
> \- a bit of graphic violence  
> \- sexual assault  
> please stay safe! <3

New York City in the night time can get really cold, really dark and really lonely. This, however, didn't stop Peter from enjoying every second of patrolling. Although, to be fair, after fighting mediocre bad guys for hours, being alone was something Peter didn't mind at all. In any way, the only way a naturally hyperactive teenager like him could notice how late it was was because of the cold breeze — and it was late. 2 a.m., to be precise.

Listening to his _past-midnight_ playlist, that included just as many Panic! At The Disco songs as the next one, he started to swing his way back to the now very distant Queens. Not too long after that, however, Karen warned him about a certain pickpocketer that was cheerfully making his way out of a concert with far-too-many souvenirs.

”Care for one last good act before bed?” He said to himself and chuckled as he turned around the corner and landed on his feet in a roof that allowed him to wait and observe, something he didn't have much time to do since the scream of a young woman made him jump into action.

The burglar, a medium-sized man with Irish facial features, was handy in more ways than one. Peter was _not_ expecting to find him pushing a girl against a wall, covering her mouth with one hand and grabbing her waist with the other. More than disgusted, our Spider-Man jumped off the roof and quietly landed a few meters behind the perp.

”Now, I don't mean to meddle,” he casually said, making the man turn around, ”but that doesn't look like a proper way to dance.”

Taking the element of surprise as an opportunity, Peter shot webs at his hands, allowing the young woman to run away. He threw another web and almost made the man fly as he pushed him closer, to then grin and say ”here, let me show you how to slow-dance.”

He was aiming for the jaw with his first when something collapsed against his body, making a sharp wave of pain spread all over his spine. He fell to one knee.

”Ow. What the f—?” In less than a second, a group of tall, muscular and _really rude_ men surrounded him. ”You guys really don't like fair fights, do you?” Peter got up in his feet quickly enough to dodge a fist. He webbed three of the five men to a wall and managed to knock out the fourth one, but just when everything seemed _too easy_ the fifth one threw a trash can at him (yes, a regular man lifted a 40lbs metal cylinder and threw it at him) and pretty easily took him down for enough time to allow the Irish looking man to kick him in the nose, the ribs, the chest... And then run away effortlessly.

_Ouch_. Peter’s sight was hazy. How did he not see that coming? Every muscle and bone in his body hurt and he couldn't think straight — he couldn't think at all.

Out of pure intuition and muscular memory, the sixteen-year-old ordered Karen to take him to a secure location as he tried his best not to freak out, but New York City in the night time felt _cold_ and _dark_ and _lonely_ and he’d let the bad guy go and his chest hurt _so much_ and...

Before even realizing where he was or what he was doing, a shaky Peter entered the Avengers Tower. Stumbling his way into the elevator, he took his mask off and tried to take a deep breath. The ground felt cold underneath his feet and he closed his eyes to avoid his deeply-damaged reflection.

 

”Mr. Stark,” JARVIS woke Tony up, except he wasn't sleeping but working on a new project that had been on his mind for days now. He ignored the A.I., not willing to stop working right in the middle of an inspiration streak.

”Sir? I'm afraid this is important. Important enough to interrupt your work,” JARVIS insisted.

”I bet it's not,” he mumbled, not looking up for a split second.

”Sir, Mr. Parker just entered the building and his vitals—”

Tony stood up almost robotically. ”What time is it?” He asked as he pushed himself out of the room.

”It’s 2 a.m., Sir. I believe Mr. Parker got hurt during one of his patrols.”

Tony hurried his way to the common room to meet Peter at the exact moment he walked out of the elevator or, well, fell out of it. He ran to catch the boy and lift him as carefully as possible to place him on the couch. 

”JARVIS, read vitals,” he ordered, lost in all the bruises and the blood.

”Mr. Stark, I—” Peter tried to talk, but he could barely keep his eyes open.

”No, no. Stay awake, hey,” Tony moved Peter’s hair out of the way and saw tears. ”JARVIS?”

”Multiple contusions detected, elevated heart rate, a possible broken rib, severe difficulty breathing. Mr. Parker is most likely experiencing a panic attack.”

”Well, yeah, I detected _that_ too,” Tony said as he pressed a button on Peter’s suit, making the spandex release the tight grip around the kid’s body. ”Pete?” He asked, looking at him in the eyes. ”Hey, hey, talk to me.”

”I just— They were too many... And the trash can and— And he ran away, and—” Peter mumbled, making as much sense as possible.

”Okay, look at me. You're here, alright? You're safe. They can't hurt you anymore.”

Peter tried his best to stop shaking but all he could think of was _cold dark lonely fear fear fear_. ”I— I can’t—”

Tony kneeled to be face to face with the boy. ”Yes, you can. C’mon, do as I do,” he said and took a deep, deep breath. ”Breath with me, Pete.”

The tower was silent. Peter and Tony were the only ones awake in the very large building. Slowly, patiently, Tony got Peter’s breathing to slow down. After the panic attack ended, Peter wiped his tears, too ashamed to talk.

”Do you wanna tell me what happened or should I just look into your A.I.’s footage and see for myself?” Tony asked.

”I just...” Peter tried to think of a way to explain what had gone wrong, so wrong that it justified breaking into the Avengers Tower in the middle of the night and waking Tony up.

”I have an idea,” the man spoke. ”Why don't you just take a deep breath and think about it while I go and grab a first-aid kit to treat those ugly wounds before you bleed out on my couch?” He said fondly as he stood up and gave Peter one last worried look before disappearing.

Peter closed his eyes and exhaled. He was fine, he was safe, he felt embarrassed but he didn't regret going to Tony. Also, does it _really_ count as breaking in if you have your own room there? He took another deep breath and his hands slowly stopped shaking.

”Alright,” Tony said before walking back into the room with a first-aid kit and sitting in front of Peter. ”Talk.”

As Tony took a wipe and started to treat the bruises on his legs, he explained. ”I was on my way home after patrolling for, like, ten hours, and I noticed there was this guy who was pickpocketing after a concert. I figured it wouldn't be too much trouble for me to stop him and then go home. I watched him for a minute before he cornered a girl and tried to... You know,” Peter looked away and Tony sighed, disgusted.

”Oh, kid...” He was fully aware of Peter’s trauma regarding sexual assault. He knew he’d been a victim himself as a little kid, and just thinking about him having to face similar situations made him feel awful. ”I’m so sorry.”

Peter shook his head, avoiding bad memories. ”I easily webbed him and the girl ran away, but before I could knock him out four more guys surrounded me. They were huge, Mr. Stark. _Huge_. I webbed three of them to a wall and knocked out another one, but the last guy was crazy strong and he just— He just—”

Tony moved from Peter’s legs to his chest. ”Take off the suit,” he asked. Peter looked at him with a hard-to-read look on his face. ”Pete, I need to treat the wounds on your chest and that broken rib, but for that, you'll have to take the suit off.”

The kid had a storm going on inside his head. ”Mr. Stark, I—”

”Okay, okay. Let's do this. I'll grab a shirt from your room and you can change, so you'll only have to lift it a bit to allow me to see the wounds. Does that sound good?”

Peter looked into the man’s eyes and felt like a scared little kid, but nodded. Tony disappeared once again, not without asking JARVIS to talk to the boy while he was gone so Peter wouldn't be alone with his scary thoughts. He got back in no time, holding sweatpants and a t-shirt that said ” _you matter, unless you multiply yourself by the speed of light squared, then you energy_ ”. He felt half-proud, half-embarrassed of the kid’s poor sense of humor.

Peter took the clothes and changed as quickly as possible while Tony, looking the other way, made some snarky comment about the mess that was Peter’s room.

”All set?” He asked after a minute and turned around. Peter handed him the dirty suit and mumbled _thanks_ , still taken aback because Tony was being really gentle, no matter how much Peter acted like a _stupid baby_. Peter dragged part of the shirt up and allowed Tony to treat all the bruises and clean all the blood. ”You know, I was working on a pretty awesome prototype before you got here,” he said. ”You’re gonna love it.”

Peter gulped. ”I’m sorry I interrupted,” he said.

Tony frowned. ”Peter, why do you think I put this place as a secure location on your A.I.?” The boy looked at him, confused, and Tony rolled his eyes. ”Because this _is_ a secure location. If you ever find yourself in a situation like this again, you go to May or you come to me. Got it?” It wasn't a threat, no. Peter could feel the concern in his words. ”If something goes wrong, you can't even hesitate to come here, because if something happened to you... I wouldn't know what to do with myself. _And_ your aunt would kill me. Literally. You understand?”

Peter was too tired and worried to stop himself from crying. Tony laughed softly at the sight of tears.

”God, you millennials are so dramatic,” he said, wiping the kid’s tears. ”Now, go rest. I'll let your aunt know you're staying here tonight.”

Peter stood up taking Tony’s hand as support. ”I don't wanna make her worry,” he said, walking with difficulty towards the room assigned to him. Painted on the door was a spider symbol similar to the one on his suit.

”Well, that's just too damn bad,” Tony replied as he followed him closely to make sure he didn't fall. ”Because people care about you, Parker, so you're gonna have to swallow your ego and accept that.”

Peter nodded and opened the door. He glared at Tony when he saw how clean the room actually was. ”Liar,” he said. In response, Tony shrugged.

”Want me to read you a story before bed?” He asked. Peter chuckled.

”Goodnight, Mr. Stark,” he said before closing the door behind him and pretty much falling over the bed.

It took Peter less than five minutes to fall asleep, and Tony recognized that as a personal record.

 

The kid woke up almost completely healed. His leg still hurt a little, though, so he had some trouble finding his way to the living room. The sudden smell of waffles that received him when he walked in confused him a _lot_.

”Hi,” he greeted Tony, who was reading the newspaper on the couch. ”Are those... Waffles? Am I in the right place?”

Tony smiled.

”Did you seriously make breakfast?”

”Nope,” he said without looking up and pointed his finger to the kitchen. ”She did.”

”Hey, Spider-Man. Did you really think I’d let _him_ be anywhere near a kitchen?” A certain blonde woman walked into the room.

”Carol!” Peter enthusiastically hugged the woman. ”What are you _doing_ here?”

Carol smiled and hugged the kid back. ”I thought I’d stop by and check on you. How's Aunt May?”

”Yeah, she's alright...” He started to reply, but the sentence died as he slowly realized what had happened. ”He told you, didn't he?”

Carol bit her lip as Tony pretended not to hear a thing. ”Maybe?”

”Damn it, Danvers,” the man abandoned the newspaper. ”You couldn't just lie, could you?”

”Mr. Stark, I don't need to be taken care of,” Peter said as shades of pink and red splashed over his cheeks.

Tony sat straighter. ”True,” he said, reaching for a waffle, ”But I want you to.”

”Yeah, but I—”

”God, kid. Let me be a proper father figure for once,” he said, frustrated.

Peter smiled.

”A _what_?” He asked, jokingly.

”A... A father figure,” Tony repeated, quietly.

”You see me as your son!” Peter exclaimed, happy. Carol laughed with him.

Tony was all kinds of confused. ”I feel like you two just ambushed me or something.”

Peter laughed loudly and sat next to Tony and Carol to try the waffles.

”Don’t worry, Mr. Stark,” Peter said with his mouth fool in a way that was so casual, he probably didn't even know he was saying it out loud. ”You’re a great father figure.”

Tony looked at him and then at Carol. He wasn't one to get emotional in front of other people, but _damn_.

”What?” Peter asked the two adults that kept looking at each other like they were talking with their eyes.

”Nothing,” Tony quickly said and blinked. ”Eat for breakfast and go, you're gonna be late for school.” Peter nodded and did as requested.

Once the kid had left the facility, Carol put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

”You’re doing great, Tony,” she said.

Tony smiled. ”Thanks, spaceface,” he replied, returning his attention to the blueprints over the table. ”He’s gonna love this,” he said to himself.

Carol leaned over and read the words _Item 17A — Iron Spider Suit_.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. i wrote this, like, today, with zero sleep and a huge post-endgame depression. i don’t know what far from home might bring us, but i felt like writing a bit about a time where everything was okay (aka between homecoming and infinity war).
> 
> if you enjoyed reading this, please let me know! you know i’m a sucker for feedback. you can also follow me on my twitter @avastrk! i promise, i’m cool.


End file.
